Doctor Bones
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Captain Kirk goes to sickbay for his physical. Doctor Bones is very…ahem…thorough. Bones/Jim slash.
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Title: Doctor Bones  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Captain Kirk goes to sickbay for his physical. Doctor Bones is very…ahem…thorough. Bones/Jim slash.

*****

"I'm here for my physical," Jim announces with a pout as he slinks into sickbay.

"Nice of you to show up," Bones grouches. "C'mon, examination room one."

Jim huffs as he follows his friend into the room.

"Clothes off," Bones orders.

"Kinky," Jim mutters sullenly to himself as he quickly and efficiently strips, feeling no shame or embarrassment at displaying his body to Bones.

Why should he? He has a nice body, and Bones is his best friend and doctor.

If you can't be naked with your best friend and doctor, who can you be naked with?

"Cold!" Jim yelps as Bones's hands roll his testicles gently, examining them carefully for any irregularities.

"Deal with it," his friend replies gruffly. "No problems there. Turn around, spread your legs, and bend over."

Jim looks at him with wide blue eyes.

"...That was really hot," he whispers breathily.

Bones just glares, so Jim quickly complies. The doctor snaps surgical gloves on, and spreads lubricant over the pointer finger of his left hand.

"You should feel some pressure, but no pain," Bones reassures him before gently slipping his forefinger into him.

Jim wiggles his ass in response as Bones's finger crooks towards his navel, examining the shape and size of his prostate.

"Well, no problems that I can detect," Bones says, beginning to withdraw his finger from Jim's rectum.

"Course not. I'm perfect," Jim replies cockily.

And something about that tone of voice just gets to Bones. Even naked and bent over with a man's finger in his ass, Jim is still a smug sonavabitch.

Bones will just have to teach him a lesson…

Bones smirks to himself, just a little bit, and presses his finger back in.

"Perfect, Jim?" he purrs the question, crooking his finger just that little bit to stroke his friend's prostate.

Jim shudders, letting out a breathy gasping sound that goes right to Bones's cock - so he does it again.

"B-Bones," Jim stutters. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Making sure that your prostate functions adequately in a sexual situation," Bones replies promptly. "What do you think?"

He rubs Jim's prostate gently to punctuate the question. Jim shakes, his legs looking like they are about to give out.

So Bones uses his other hand to reach around Jim's stomach and pull him back against his chest.

Just for support, of course.

It has nothing to do with wanting to grind his own hard cock into the small of Jim's back.

Jim moans, so Bones asks him again - "Do you think your prostate functions adequately to sexual stimulation?"

Jim nods his head frantically.

"You don't seem sure," Bones continues. "As your doctor, I need to be thorough."

His hand slips from Jim's taut stomach to his hard cock as his other hand continues stroking Jim's prostate.

"Bones!" Jim moans, arms giving out as he drops his head and shoulders to the exam table, bending over even further and giving Bones a good angle to slip a second finger into his hole.

"Captain Kirk, this is a medical examination. I must insist that you call me Doctor McCoy for the duration," Bones drawls sexily into his friend's ear.

"Medical examination, m-my ass," Jim laughs in response.

"Yes, and it is a very fine ass indeed," Bones replies. "It needs to be thoroughly examined."

He drops his hand from Jim's cock - and shushes him when he whines as the loss of stimulation - in order to unzip his own slacks and remove his hard cock. He covers himself with lube one-handed, and then withdraws his other hand from Jim's hole.

"Bones!" Jim moans again, pushing his ass back in an attempt to regain those lost fingers.

Bones is going to replace them with something better.

But first -

*slap*

"What did I say to call me, Captain Kirk?" he asks demandingly.

"D-doctor," Jim replies. He silently curses himself for stuttering more during this 'examination' than he has his entire life. He's usually so smooth during sex...

Bones lines the head of his erection up with Jim's slick hole, just pressing teasingly to that small pink pucker.

"Say it again," he demands throatily.

"Doctor!" Jim moans, pushing back and whining as Bones moves with him to avoid penetration.

"What do you want, Captain?" Bones asks teasingly.

"F-fuck," Jim gasps. "Please, fuck me, Bones - Doctor. I meant Doctor."

His friend slaps him once more, sharply, on the ass.

Jim barely has time to register the sharp pain before his best friend's cock is balls-deep in his ass.

"Bones!" he shouts as that hard erection hits his prostate dead-on. "God, you're fucking good at this."

"I'm a doctor, Jim - I certainly know where the prostate it," Bones replies, punctuating it with a brutal thrust. "Though I distinctly remember telling you to call me something else."

"Doctor," Jim replies teasingly, happy now that Bones's cock is in his ass. He purposely clenches his inner muscles, ridiculously satisfied at the stutter in Bones's steady rhythmic thrusts.

In retaliation, Bones reaches a hand around to stroke Jim's penis and brings another up to twist and pinch his left nipple.

Jim jerks.

"Sensitive!" he hisses, trying to twist his chest out of the reach of those cruel fingers.

Bones smiles delightedly at the discovery, bringing his other hand up from Jim's cock so he can rub and twist and pinch those sensitive little nipples until they are bright red and aching. Jim's jerking in arms, trying to get away from the intense over-stimulation at his chest while pushing his hips back against the pleasurable invasion in his ass.

"Bones..." Jim sobs, bringing a hand up to try to swat his friend's deft hands away from his chest. "Too much. T-too much. Please!"

Bones takes mercy on him, swearing to himself that later on he is going to make Jim orgasm just by sucking those sensitive little nubs. He brings a hand back down to Jim's cock, the other splaying possessively on his friend's sternum.

It only takes a few strokes of his cock before Jim explodes all over the side of the examination table - he is already too worked up from Bones's prostate and nipple 'examinations.'

Bones shudders as those inner muscles milk him when Jim orgasms, and he pulls his cock back in order to spray all over that strong back and perfect ass. He feels a vicious sense of satisfaction at the sight of Jim, covered in sweat and his cum.

"If every one of my physicals is like that, I think I am going to come to sickbay more often, Doctor Bones," Jim pants as he turns to face Bones with a cocky smirk.

Bones takes in the sight of him, a few splatters of his own ejaculate covering his stomach and chest - and his eyes narrow in on those abused little nipples.

Jim sees where his gaze is fixed, and self-consciously covers his chest with his arms.

"Don't even think about it, Bones - I'm already not going to be able to wear a shirt tomorrow," Jim says in his best captainly voice.

It is not quite as effective when he is naked and covered in sweat and semen with his hair mussed, blue eyes glazed, and nipples bright red.

"Too bad," Bones replies with an evil smirk as he presses Jim back onto the examination table, tying him down with the medical restraints used for patients going into seizures.

It's time for Jim's nipple examination…


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

"Bones!" Jim protests, arms straining against the medical restraints. "Please, Bones! They're too sensitive…"

Bones ignores Jim's whining, focusing all his attention on his lover's bright red, abused little nipples. He knows Jim would be writhing against his touch right now if he could – if the restraints were not holding him still and flat on his back on the bed, exposing his chest to Bones's hands and mouth and anything else he decides they need to be exposed to.

"Do you think I could make you come just from playing with these sensitive little nubs?" Bones asks Jim, flicking his eyes up to meet aroused, desperate blue.

"Bones?!" Jim responds, those beautiful eyes wide in shock and dismay and a hint of pleading.

His lover responds by giving his right nipple a little twist, and Jim cannot help but let his mouth fall open in a silent scream.

But McCoy does not want silent.

"I am going to make you come just like this, Jim – not a touch to your pretty little cock," Bones smirks, leaning down to bite and worry Jim's left nipple between his teeth.

Jim whimpers, wiggling a little bit in the restraints.

"Bones, please – please fuck me!" he whines, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut tightly against the pleasure.

"I already did, Jim," the doctor replies with another sexy smirk, hazel eyes dark with arousal drifting down his lover's body to take in his semen-splattered stomach…hard cock…stretched anus covered with a few drops of Bones's seed.

The rest of the doctor's ejaculate is covering Jim's back and ass – Bones made sure to soak Jim with it.

An intense look passes over the doctor's face as he gets an idea.

Jim notices the look – and he doesn't like it.

Bones just smirks, leaning his head back down to suck Jim's right nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping and licking with broad swipes of his tongue to soothe the aching little bud.

"Bones!" Jim moans, panting and squirming and pleading with every fiber of his being. "It's too much! Please, touch my cock!"

"No," Bones growls in response against Jim's skin, and the vibrations cause Jim to shiver and squeak.

Squeak – like a defenseless little mouse.

Bones pulls back with a smile – a dangerous, all-teeth, you're-in-for-it-now smile.

Jim shivers again at the heat in his best friend's eyes.

"You squeaked," Bones points out the obvious.

Jim doesn't respond, his lips pressed together in a thin line of obstinacy.

Bones just grins wider, bringing his hand to Jim's left nipple, and pinching.

Hard.

Jim's mouth falls open in pleasure-pain, and Bones catches sight of that pretty little cock jerking a bit at the sensation.

"You really could come just from this, couldn't you?" Bones questions, something a little like awe in his voice.

Jim opens ice blue eyes to shoot him a fiery glare, and that mouth opens to respond – but Bones shuts him up effectively.

With his tongue.

Jim moans into the kiss, once against struggling against the restraints as he attempts to touch his lover. He wants to plunge his hands into that dark hair and push Bones's wicked, wicked mouth down to his cock.

As soon as Bones finishes sucking his soul out of his mouth.

The doctor is firm and relentless, exploring Jim's mouth and tongue and teeth with his talented tongue, pushing harder when Jim tries to pull his lips back to breathe.

Bones doesn't let him, forcing the kiss to continue until Bones himself is a bit breathless.

The doctor pulls back with a satisfied smirk as Jim begins panting heavily, his beautiful face flushed from arousal and lack of air and those blue, blue eyes glazed and heavy-lidded.

Another quick twist of Jim's nipples, and those eyes are so blown with arousal that only a thin ring of blue remains.

"Bones…" Jim pleads softly.

His lover smiles once more, dipping his head and attacking Jim's left nipple viciously, while his hand begins rubbing the right. After a few seconds, he switches his head to the bud on the right, biting down softly, and then a little harder – leaving a clear imprint of his teeth, but not quite breaking skin.

Jim moans, shudders – and then Bones pulls back with a wicked smirk.

"W-what?" the blonde questions, blue eyes blown with arousal and need. "Where are you going?"

His voice is small, full of confusion and uncertainty – so different from Captain James Tiberius Kirk that Bones cannot help but reach a hand down to stroke his face gently.

"Nowhere," the doctor reassures, slipping off his Starfleet-issued slacks and then his shirts.

Then he climbs up onto the bed, straddling Jim's stomach just above where the restraints are holding his hips down.

Jim's mouth falls open in shocked arousal as Bones strokes himself to completion over his body, not a single stretch of skin touching him.

"Bones…" the blonde whines. "Please…"

"I am going to cover you in my cum," the doctor grunts. "And then I'm going to rub myself into your skin – rub those pretty pink nipples and cover them with my semen until you release all over your stomach again. And then I'm going to fuck you, and fill that stretched little hole with my seed. And to keep it there, I'm going to plug you up with a vibrator – and I'll hold the remote. Maybe I'll press it randomly throughout the day – knowing that you're sitting in the captain's chair, desperate for me to take the plug out and fuck you again."

Jim looks up at him, enraptured with the dirty words falling from his lover's lips. He always expected that he would be the one to talk dirty, but Bones's low drawl is almost enough to make him release without any stimulation at all.

And then Bones grunts, loud and low, and his thick cock twitches as it spurts onto Jim's chest and neck – and a bit on his face. When the doctor comes down from his orgasm, he opens his eyes and smirks at the pretty sight of the captain covered in his seed, blue eyes pleading and desperate as a pink tongue darts out to wipe some white from his lips.

Bones moves his hips down so he is straddling Jim's lower stomach – just out of reach for contact with his lover's desperate cock – and he leans down to lick his semen from Jim's face and neck as his finger rubs and strokes and twists those pretty pink nipples until Jim is gasping and moaning and sobbing with need.

"Bones!" Jim shouts as the doctor pinches both nipples viciously. "Please! Please! Pleasepleasepleasepl…"

The doctor shuts his lover up with a fierce kiss, and Jim moans desperately into his mouth, trying to buck his hips up to get some contact on his desperate cock, squirming in the restraints and begging with his body.

Bones pulls back with a satisfied grunt as soon as Jim stops moaning, and he feels himself hardening for the third time at the sight of desperate tears in those too-blue eyes as Jim pants for air.

"Please," Jim begs, and Bones finally relents.

He leans down, sucking one of those pretty nipples into his mouth – biting down hard as his hand pinches the other.

And Jim screams – loud enough that Bones is glad the exam rooms are sound-proofed – and Bones feels Jim's release hit his lower back, covering them both. The doctor admires his lover's blissed-out expression as Jim comes down from his orgasmic high, and then he possessively admires the teeth marks outlining both of Jim's nipples – almost deep enough to draw blood.

He wonders if he could get Jim to tattoo the marks into his skin – and along with Bones's name on Jim's ass, it might be enough to remind him who exactly he belongs to if he ever gets the urge to stray.

Because Bones certainly is not letting Jim go anywhere.

"Bones?" Jim murmurs sleepily. "I don't think you'll have any problems getting me to come in for routine physicals if this happens every time."

The doctor just smirks, releasing the medical restraints and once again admiring Jim's cum-splattered, bruised and bitten, blissed-out form.

The blonde frowns after a moment, his nose scrunching up cutely in thought – though Bones most emphatically did not think the word 'cute'.

"Although I hope that doesn't happen every time you give a guy a prostate exam," Jim pouts, big blue eyes looking up at him earnestly.

Bones cannot help but laugh.

"Jim – most guys just get the tricorder," the doctor informs his patient before stepping out of the exam room to give Jim the chance to clean up and get re-dressed.

He hears a delayed, indignant "Hey!" before the door shuts and the sound-proofing kicks in.

Bones wonders how long it will take before Jim attempts to "punish" him for taking advantage of a patient, and he begins plans for turning the tables.

Jim looks too pretty tied up, begging and helpless – Bones will not let any opportunity to get him that way again pass him by.


End file.
